1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a user interface method for providing information helpful to an operator while driving a vehicle and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile in many parts of the world has become a primary movement means of a modern society. However, it is well known that an automobile traffic accident can endanger lives of a driver and a fellow passengers, and way to reduce the amount of automobile accidents is sought by traffic experts, safety experts, and insurance companies.
Recently, various terminals for a vehicle have been developed to assist with driving, and example of such a terminal is a navigation terminal. The navigation terminal provides information of a path and directions for the fastest route to drive, and even informs the driver when to turn, etc. Furthermore, a vehicle has various equipment for safe driving, such as, for example, a rear camera allowing a user to view the back of the vehicle when pulling out of a parking spot, a distance sensor informing a distance between cars to assist in a safe park, etc.
With regard to the navigation terminal, typically, such navigation terminals provide only a path from a departure to a destination and does not provide traffic information for regarding potential hazards on the roadway. As there is a danger of a traffic accident caused by a car in front, back or to either side of the vehicle always exists, an alternative method for providing traffic information for each surrounding vehicle is needed.